Dame chocolate
by jadekirkland
Summary: En una reunión del G8, la merienda puede armar un pequeño lío. UsUk


**Hola a todos :D... emmm soy nueva en esto y la verdad estoy neviosa xD no soy muy buena escribiendo pero igual... por favor aguanten mis ¿ocurrencias?, y si me hacen una critica se los agradecería mucho :D**

Era una tarde nublada en Washington D.C. y como cada vez que se reunían, los miembros del G8 estaban disfrutando de una merienda antes de continuar con la reunión. Alemania estaba regañando y explicando a Italia una vez más que la pasta no se consideraba una "merienda". Japón veía la discusión tranquilamente mientas comía algunos onigiri y charlaba con Francia, quién había traído comida de su propia casa, preparada especialmente por uno de sus chefs. Mientras tanto Rusia bebía vodka; aunque sabía que no podía beber alcohol en una reunión, el vodka es "el agua rusa" así que no importaba ¿verdad?

Y un poco más alejado estaban Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, este último tenía una barra de chocolate y el americano estaba pidiéndole un poco de ella.

—¡Vamos! Solo un poquito ¿sí?—pidió el menor.

—Olvídalo, tu jefe me dijo que estabas a dieta, y fue por eso que te trajeron esa ensalada—dijo mientras señalaba el plato con la dichosa ensalada, a la cual el de anteojos miró con asco—además, estoy de acuerdo en que regules tu peso, ¡mira eso!—exclamó mientras que con su índice tocaba el estómago de su emancipada colonia, quien se apartó con rapidez.

—_¡Shut up!—_gritó en su idioma, mientras veía como Inglaterra se mandaba el ultimo cuadrito de chocolate a la boca, y sin rectificar, agarró a su ex-tutor del brazo, y juntó sus labios con los del europeo.

A Inglaterra lo tomó desprevenido, por lo que tardó un poco en comprender la situación, lo cual USA aprovechó para inspeccionar la boca del otro, rozando un poco los dientes con su lengua y entrelazándola de vez en cuando con la del mayor.

Finalmente reaccionó y apartó al más alto; estaba confundido y molesto, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Y más importante ¡¿Por qué lo había hecho?! Estaba a punto de reprochárselo cuando vio la cara de estupefacción del otro y un poco más calmado y con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas preguntó.

—¿Q-qué fue eso?...—¡demonios! Le tembló la voz.

—Yo… yo no—Estados Unidos se veía nervioso también, sobre todo al darse cuenta que todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y los miraban directamente.

Inglaterra también notó todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ellos y enojado una vez más le iba a pedir explicaciones al menor.

—Solo lo repetiré una vez más, así que por favor contesta—dijo lentamente y arrastrando las palabras—¿Qué…?—su cara reflejó sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle—tú... –dijo en una mezcla de alivio y molestia—¡¿me besaste solo por un maldito chocolate?!—gritó mientras lo sostenía de la corbata a modo de amenaza.

Estados Unidos solo sonrió a modo de disculpa, es verdad, le había arrebatado el chocolate de la boca, inconscientemente, claro. Pero mentiría si dijera que no sintió su pecho comprimirse cuando rozó los suaves labios de su ex-tutor, al igual que Inglaterra no admitiría nunca que sintió escalofríos recorrer su vertebra cuando el menor accedió a su boca.

Y respecto a los espectadores de la escenita que se había formado, ambos lograron observar como trataban de contener su risa, excepto por Rusia, quien reía pero de forma infantilmente baja.

—¡ohh, el amour!~—suspiró Francia.

—Ve~ ¡no tenía idea Inglaterra! ¡Felicidades!—sonrió Italia.

—Parece que el "héroe" es_ неженка_—se burló en su idioma Rusia.

—Era de esperarse del "país de la libertad"—razonó Alemania, mientras Japón se mantuvo al margen del tema, lo que no impidió que tomara una foto antes de que se separaran.

—¡Cállense!—gritó el más bajo, saliendo de la sala de juntas.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera!—el ojiazul iba a seguirlo, pero recordó que todavía quedaban países en la sala—la reunión se acabó por hoy—informó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los países se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Canadá, a quien nadie lo había tomado en cuenta, como siempre, y algo deprimido se dirigió a los baños antes de regresar a casa, no esperó que al entrar a uno de los cubículos escucharía a su hermano e Inglaterra entrando y armando en tal escena.

—Eres un maldito idiota—habló el europeo, pero a Canadá no le sonaba como un reproche, más bien lo había dicho con ternura.

—Lo siento—rio USA—me entraron ganas de besarte—se escuchó un beso, y Canadá trataba de no hacer ni un poco de ruido, era vergonzoso, pero no quería que lo descubrieran "espiándolos".

—_Git_—fue lo último que Canadá logró escuchar, se habían ido, salió rápidamente y, aún muy avergonzado, pidió a su jefe que lo llevara a casa.

**Gracias si leyeron hasta aquí :'D se que fue algo aburrido, pero trataré con todas mis fuerzas de mejorar, así que espero no se una molestia por aquí...**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
